Rommie I shrunk the Crew!
by Darkniteangel
Summary: This is what happens when Harper messes with things he's not supposed to


**Rommie... I shrunk the crew...**

  
  
  
  
  
  


******Disclaimer**:I don't own them.. they belong to whoever created them.

  
  


**Rating:**G

  
  


**Main Char.:**Harper and a few small crew members...****

  
  


**Summery:**Harper finds that some things should not be messed with...especially if It can shrink people....

  
  


**Authors Note:**Heehee...I'm at it again....Don't ask where this idea came from...Ok so I have a very crazy mind...And if anyone had noticed, well Harper is the main character again. Along side with the "short" crew...heehee.....The song is a filk original..."Another Bot Bites the dust" Rewritten by me. This is what happened after the "bots" got welded to the walls of the Andromeda. *evil laughter* Woah...where did that come from...

  
  
  
  
  
  


_/Ooh, let's go_

_Rommies walking down the hall _

_Looking for her 'Bots_

_Ain't no sound but the sound of her gears_

_'Welders ready to go/_

  
  


_/Are you ready, hay, are you ready for this_

_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat_

_Out of the corner a 'Welder rips_

_To the sound of the beat - yeah/_

  
  


_/Another Bot Bites the Dust_

_Another Bot Bites the Dust_

_And another bot gone and another bot gone_

_Another Bot Bites the Dust, eh_

_Hay, I'm gonna get you too_

_Another Bot Bites the Dust_/

  
  


Harper sang as he started to clean out the storage. Rommie and Dylan were not too happy about his midnight "kill the bots" fest. As punishment he had to unweld them from the walls and fix them.No big deal...right?....WRONG!...He also had to clean all of the storage rooms! Man, talk about unfair...__

  
  
  
  


_/How do you think she gonna along_

_Without them when they're gone_

_They tore up everything that I had_

_And kicked me out of my room/_

  
  


_/Are they happy? Are they satisfied?_

_How long can they stand the heat_

_Out of the corner a 'Welder rips_

_To the sound of the beat_

_Look out_/

  
  


_/Another Bot Bites the Dust_

_Another Bot Bites the Dust_

_And another bot gone and another bot gone_

_Another Bot Bites the Dust, eh_

_Hay, I'm gonna get you too_

_Another Bot Bites the Dust_/

  
  


Harper had tried to tell them how the bots locked him out of his room and how they tore up all his stuff...but Dylan and Rommie wouldn't listen. So just to annoy Rommie,...(who he knew was watching his every move now a days)...he made up this song. He sung it every chance he got. He knew he was pushing them to the limits, but he didn't care... He had fun weldin' those bots...

Harper laughed and looked around the room. The place was full of all of the old crew members personal belongings. Man...some of the stuff was pretty cool...He could use some of it in his room. Harper started to make some piles of stuff he wanted and things he didn't want. When he got to the back of the room...he found some thing interesting.

  
  


"Neat!" He said walking around the gadget. He had no idea what it was.. But he was going to find out. So he picked up the heavy object and took it to his machine shop. He set it on the table. While he was fiddling with it, the rest of the crew (minus Rommie's avatar) came in angrily 

  
  


"Harper!" Dylan said as the rest of the crew came in. " The stuff from the storage rooms are all over the halls!"

  
  


When Dylan said this, Harper jumped and knocked over some things on the table into the floor.

  
  


"Ooops!" He said bending down to pick the things up. When he did he, unknowingly, hit a switch on the gadget. "Sorry, Dylan. I forgot...I..."

  
  


Harper stood up to find the room empty...

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Dylan winced when the beam hit them. When he opened his eyes again...he saw everything in a whole new light....

  
  


"Oh by the devine!" Beka swore. "Where the frell are we?"

  
  


"The same place we were before." Tyr answered. " We're only smaller...See? Look up at Harper!"

The whole crew looked up to see a giant Harper looking around.

  
  


"Guys!" Harper yelled, looking out of the machine shops doors... When he did the ground shook and the crew fell to their knees.

  
  


"We're down here!!" They tried to yell. But it was no use. Harper did not hear them...


End file.
